Dominashiks
Dominashiks is a term coined by the Korseki sorcerer Akir Meleban (1367-1432 on the Unified Calendar), who was one of the first to truly explore the world of demons. Many used the creatures in binding magic, but failed to record their experiences or experiment. Akir used a scientific method to conduct transactions of power and to carefully weigh his observations. “Ashik” in Korseki means “borrowed” and the “domin” prefix is attributed to the Korskei word “dolmeen” which translates to “presence”- thus “borrowed presence”. This is the first name given to summoning magics in a written text. One of the first distinctions that Akir made was dividing the demons into two groups: Elemental and Vaulted. Elemental Demons Elemental demons are sources of consciousness derived from an Element itself (i.e. a living presence of Fryth). They started, in Akir’s experience, as small manifestations he called sefrits or Sprites. He described two higher levels of demons each with greater size, power, and permanence. These were the zaenverth ''(Korseki for “young spark”, which the Academy officially classifies as '''Nymphs') and the jaedooma. This comes from jej’aedolma ''or “threefold presence”, which is more or less what the Academy calls the creatures; '''Threefold'. Akir confessed he never worked with one of the Threefold, but recorded the power and attentions he felt and from a being he suspected as a Threefold in its own realm. From Akir Meleban and research during the centuries since these early theories have been expanded: Sprites are known to be weak and small, with lifespans of only a few months at maximum. Nymphs have greater power and size but only exist for a few days. The Threefold, Akir believed, were of very great power and he thought they stayed in our world for years- perhaps much longer than any human. A supposed forth kind was detailed by the magician Terbax Reinald (1712-1764), and the subject endured some controversy. He proposed demons he called “Banshees” which were relatively powerful but only alive for a few seconds- he thought the name appropriate due to their noisy and explosive nature. Terbax was shunned until he successfully caught a Dostrom Banshee within a ward on Carbain’s Peak. Vaulted Demons Vaulted demons were given their name for two reasons- the first being that Akir blamed holes in the vault of the sky for their appearances and the second being that they were born in other realms which he though of as vaults. representation of demons in their vault.]] The second idea is correct. Vaulted demons are not manifestations of the Elements, but are in fact intruders from other worlds. They are, for the most part, dripping in foreign powers that a successful mage could use for himself- in theory. The first concept isn’t quite true. There are several accounts of holes in the sky from which came fallen stars and dangerous beasts of unknown origin, but they are not restricted to there. Simply speaking a demon- Vaulted or Elemental- can bring itself into our world in any place where the influence of our world is not strong enough to prevent them. Any of the Thresholds, as they are known, can produce a demon with or without the help of a mage. The first difference between Elemental and Vaulted demons is that they are NOT made of energy, but are often permeated with it. This means that they would be more willing to give up their power simply because the loss would not harm them. Secondly, Vaulted demons do not have a logical metric of Sprite, Nymph, Banshee, and Threefold. Instead they come to the Realms in myriad shapes, strength, power, and intelligence. This includes a sentience that does not quite apply to the manifestations of the Elements. Uses of Dominashiks The use of summoning a demon lies mostly within the dynamics of binding magic. An Elemental demon is a being made almost purely out of aspected energy- and if one could be caught and/or tamed, the result would be a reservoir of power to draw from that enables the previously impossible, as the Elemental mage must traditionally draw energy from within. The only concerns for this include; the Energy is aspected and cannot be used for a binding not of the respective Element; the amount of power given depends on the demon; and the possibility that the taming chains could be broken and the wrath of the demon let loose. However this can be a very different process for a Vaulted demon. Due to the range in intelligence of Vaulted demons, they could be quite willing to work with a mage under the condition that they be allowed to stay in the world they entered, or that they be sent back to theirs immediately. They could lash out like an animal (many of them would be mere beasts), or attempt communication. Vaulted demons usually carry with them unaspected magic that could be taken or traded for use in a binding ritual of any sort. Notably, there are Vaulted demons which are actually aspected to certain Elements, just as a human mage is. These demons can prove invaluable in teaching a mage the nuances of an Element, and are often taken as familiars. Any demon can be potentially chained with magic, and, if not suitable for a familiar, can certainly act as guard dogs. Dangers The great danger of Dominashiks is that the mage may lose control over their demon. A general rule is that the more intelligent a Vaulted demon is, the greater their power, and the greater their usefulness- but also the larger the risk in commanding them. The same rule applies to Elemental demons, where intelligence is substituted with power. There have been several recorded instances on Amriak alone of demons escaping their masters' bonds through guile or sheer power, and wreaking havoc on the surrounding area. Post-Unification Amriak has the Academy working against this, however, adding bureaucratic red tape to legal summonings and adding safety nets to the process. Note: these terms are those of Amriak, and while the information within applies across the Universe, the terms do not. It is, however, how the characters from Volume 1 would have known them. Category:Magic